


heaven is a place on earth (with you)

by storytimewithme6



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Kunten, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewithme6/pseuds/storytimewithme6
Summary: "i couldn't tell you enough," kun whispers, pressing his lips to the notch in the top of ten's spine. "how much you mean to me."a look into kunten's married life.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	heaven is a place on earth (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write fluff ever but my friend hay & i did a lil reversal. i am so sorry that this sucks i am terrible at soft things.

ten finds that he quite likes being married. it takes him a month to come to this realization.

there is a period of adjustment after the wedding. 

there is a fight about ten's clothes being left strewn across the floor, which comes about when kun trips over a pair of sneakers ten hasn't worn in weeks and twists his ankle. 

ten apologizes with a bag of ice in hand, laughing at the pout on kun's face. "i'm sorry," he says, & then pulls a bag of chips from their bedside table. "peace offering?"

there are two toothbrushes, with two different types of toothpaste because kun insists he just can't stand the taste of mint, on their sink. the crowding makes ten's skin itch. 

"i'll get over it eventually", kun promises, eyeing the mint toothpaste in disgust. "i will. i promise."

kun sleeps with the windows open, & it freezes ten to the point where he contemplates sleeping on the couch. 

"i think you do it on purpose," ten huffs, grabbing an extra blanket off of the top shelf of his closet. "i think you just want me to be all over you."

kun shakes his head before raising his arm. his eyes are slits but they are open, and ten can feel his frustration simmer when a smile lines kun's lips. 

ten sighs, then puts his head on kun's chest, nose deep in his nape. ten's hand rests on kun's stomach, before softly painting shapes on his skin.

"no," kun assures, before ruffling ten's hair & leaving a kiss on the bridge of his nose. "but that is a plus."

compromises are eventually made. 

ten promises to be more concious about his wasteful laundry. they decide together that they will switch to a kid's crest toothpaste, that they can both stand. a mint that is muted, more paletable for someone like kun. kun promises to close the windows, & instead use the ceiling fan. 

they settle into a routine. each night, when ten comes home from a long day's worth of work at the local dance studio, kun is waiting with a hot meal. his shifts are not as long anymore, since he graduated from his residency and started his attending position as a surgeon downtown. 

ten greets him every day with a kiss on the forehead in grattitude. kun's arms wrap around his waist, a weight that feels like nothing other than home. 

they eat, discuss their days. they sit across from one another at the table, but kun is always quick to wrap his foot around ten's ankle. 

ten washes the dishes as a thank you for dinner, & then changes to meet kun on the couch for a marathon of whatever show they've decided to watch. 

ten's head is almost always in kun's lap. kun's fingers are almost always in ten's hair, or on his spine, trailing & tapping down his flesh. 

this night is virtually no different. they've been watching grey's anatomy reruns for the last hour. ten feels fidgety, rolls over so his eyes can look into kun's. 

kun hums, an acknowledgement, his lack of engagement reads something along the lines of, "i see you, what do you want", & ten smiles. 

"do you think we could take a bath?" ten questions, & kun's eyes have moved from the television to ten's face. kun's left hand moves to adjust, placing itself on ten's cheek. 

kun smiles, muted & soft like the rest of him. "if you just want to see me naked, there are plenty of other ways to ask," he thumbs the round end of ten's nose. ten swats his hand away, sweater pulled down to the tips of his fingers. 

"it's not like that," ten's brows furrow, & he musters his best attempt at a pout. "i just want to be close to you," he adds, his face burning red beneath his hand that now covers his face in embarrassment. 

kun does not say anything. ten sits up, & kun reaches just past his shoulder in order to retrieve the remote. he turns off the television screen & holds out a hand for ten to take. 

ten laces their fingers together. kun is quiet when he steps up the stairs, & it reminds ten of all of their firsts. he thinks of the time when kun had ten sleep over at his mother's house for the first time (only okay if ten promised to sleep on the living room couch.) at about 11pm, kun wandered down the stairs, eyes wide, offering a hand out for ten to take. he led him up the stairs, & they did nothing but talk for hours. 

they are in the bathroom when ten finally stops being reminiscent. kun simply pats the sink, an indication for ten to jump up there, & he does such. ten laces his feet together so that his ankles are touching, but his heels rest against the wood drawers of their sink. 

their tub is big, deep enough to fit the both of them comfortably. ten had many wants for their first house, but kun only had one: a bath tub large enough to fit them both & cover them with water to at least their midsection when sitting down. it was days like today when ten was grateful for kun's planning. 

kun turns back from the faucet after starting the water. his eyes are loud, they speak before kun's mouth ever does. the elder boy runs his hands to the hem of ten's shirt, smiling when ten shivers at the contact. 

"your hands are cold," ten mutters, as kun reaches beneath the shirt far enough to pull it up & over ten's head. ten's collarbones are jagged, they stick out of his flesh in a way that only accentuates his slim shoulderblades. his arms are strong, but unlike kun's, are not rippled in muscle. his ribs are protected by a layer of fat, provided by kun's delicious cooking. in another life, maybe this would have made ten self-concious. but in this life, kun makes him feel beautiful even when he is sure he is not. 

kun rids ten of his shirt & began tugging on the waist of his shorts. "good," kun smiles, stripping ten bare. "the water will warm them up."

ten jumps down from the countertop. he spins the pair so kun's ass is flush against the wood, now. ten begins with untying the drawstring of kun's pants. 

"can't believe this is still mine," ten whispers, in an uncharacteristic declaration of his inner mind. the water is loud, and he thinks that maybe kun cannot hear him, as he pulls the older male's pants to his ankles. kun steps out of his pants as ten finishes his thought. "cannot believe you are still mine."

kun takes his own shirt off. it dawns on ten he has yearned his entire life for this type of vulnerability. sometimes it mortifies him, the way kun can see through his skin, or the way kun can read ten's mind without much effort. he is like a book, pages soaked in ink that has left its mark in kun's mind. 

"i love you," ten says, & his chinese is a little mispronounced as he attempts to ignore the tears that swell behind his eyes. kun notices them. he drops his forehead to ten's before connecting their lips softly. 

"come on," kun says. he steps into the bathtub without much more thought. his back is pressed against the farside of the tub, away from the still-running water. "it's the perfect temperature," he says, offering his hand yet again. 

ten steps into the water, too, & then shuts off the tap. he leans back into kun's chest, & soon the older male has his arms draped around ten's waist. the water is hot to the point where it burns- but it is welcomed, like it is scalding away the stress from the day. kun's arms are wet & lovely & heavy. the weight is enough to make ten close his eyes. 

"thank you," ten whispers, as he feels kun's lips move to the side of his neck. kun's kisses are soft & fleeting, intent innocent. it is times like these where ten feels the most in love. 

kun chuckles before pressing a kiss to the junction of ten's shoulder & neck. he bites down just hard neough to get a gasp & a giggle out of ten, who swats at his arm in response. 

"what's on your mind?" kun says, tightening his grip around ten's slim frame. his head makes a soft thus sound as it rests against the ceramic of the tub, & ten slouches back, chasing kun's warmth. 

ten gnaws on his lip for a second before answering. he cranes his head, just far enough so he can look kun right in the eyes, before leaving yet another kiss to his mouth. "getting married to you was the best thing i have ever done," he answers, peace drenching him in happiness. "i just love you."

kun's smile is bright. it is white & his teeth are perfectly aligned, it is a smile that should be plastered on every billboard in the country. ten thrives on the fact those smiles are reserved solely for him. 

"i love you too," he answers, before ten turns his head back more comfortably. he is about to close his eyes when he feels the rumble of kun's voice reverberate through his chest.

"i couldn't tell you enough," kun whispers, pressing his lips to the notch in the top of ten's spine. "how much you mean to me."

they spend the rest of their night talking, like they did on that night at kun's house all those years ago. they bicker & they laugh until the water turns cold & kun's hands prune up like an elderly woman's. once they have dried off, they use their kids crest toothpaste to brush their teeth. they get dressed with clothes from their drawers that ten had folded earlier that day. when they are ready for bed, the windows are shut, & the fan is on. they sleep with kun's head buried in the back of ten's neck, arm draped around his waist.

ten looks forward to the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading  
> comments n kudos are so appreciated


End file.
